1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tailgate structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved turbulence-reducing truck tailgate apparatus wherein the same is directed to the displacement of a truck tailgate to improve directional flow of air relative to the tailgate and truck bed minimizing turbulence and aerodynamic "drag", thereby increasing the fuel efficiency of the truck in use, without compromising the customary use of the truck for hauling widely varied types of cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Truck tailgate structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,902,066; 4,932,705; 4,867,499; and 4,165,118.
One of the drawbacks of the tailgate structures described in the cited prior art is that they require the removal of the truck's original tailgate, which is designed for heavy use in loading and unloading cargo. In place of the original tailgate is put a tailgate apparatus which, while somewhat improving airflow, at the same time makes loading and unloading the truck bed more difficult. This increased difficulty puts new restrictions on the use of the cargo-carrying function of the truck. Further, some of the structures shown in the prior art appear as if they would easily be damaged by normal loading and unloading procedures.